Whiskey Sour
by Jellybean2200
Summary: Helena finds a nameless bar after work. The live music for the night is Myka. After longing looks, what's going to happen? (one-shot but could go more if asked)


**So there's a video of Joanne singing and playing the guitar in one of her movies… Can we have a fic where Helena comes in a bar and sees Myka perform? I need a skilled writer to fic it! (Prompt)**

Helena walked into some nameless bar after a grueling day of Warehouse work. This being her first week back after some leave, she needed a stiff drink. The rush of air and the smell of beer hit her like an old friend as soon as she opened the door. Smiling to herself Helena walked over to the bar and sat down with her back to the bartender. Taking in the room before her, Helena noticed that the band was setting up to start a set. Awesome, bad live music. Helena thought to herself. Turning around, Helena waved the bartender over and ordered a whiskey sour for her first drink. As Helena takes her first sip of her drink a sound come out of the speakers like tap, tap. Someone is trying to get the rooms attention. When Helena looks up she sees a mess of unruly dark brown curls on top of the head of a woman with a guitar strapped to her back.

"Hello? Hi, can I get you all to shut the fuck up now? I'd like to play." This woman says smiling to the small crowd in the bar.

Helena can't help but smirk at how forward this woman is being while standing on a stage in front of about some seventy five people. While still watching the brunette on the stage Helena grabs her drink and takes a seat at a table to get a better view. Strumming the guitar a few times just to get more people to watch, the woman on stage came eye to eye with Helena. I little spark of interest read across the womans face and then it was gone and she looked away. Walking to the mic almost giggling to herself, the lady started to introduce herself. "My name is Myka, I am going to sing a couple songs for you tonight and then I shall go back to the bar and serve everyone some."

Myka….. Helena thought to herself as she sipped her drink again. Going to down smooth with a small fire in her stomach, Helena couldn't help but close her eyes to the feeling. Opening them again she watched Myka get ready to start her set. Taking in everything about her, Helena couldn't help but notice the white button up and blue jeans that hugged Mykas body almost perfectly. As Helena's eyes wander over the woman on the stage, Myka was actually doing the same to Helena. As Myka's hands adjusted the microphone stand in front of her eyes meet again. Both women blushed slightly. Forgetting what she was doing Myka fumbled with the mic stand and almost knocked it over. Embarrassed, Myka turned her back to the crowd for a minute to give herself a pep talk about not worrying about the beautiful woman sipping her drink in the crowd. Just look somewhere else. Never look directly at her. Myka kept telling herself as she turned back to the crowd. Myka could feel the pools of almost black tearing holes into her as she tried her best to keep her head far enough down to not catch Helena's eye. Staring hard at the first couple rows of tables, Myka tried to shake her mind back into what she was doing.

Picking her guitar, everything falls into place for Myka. No longer worried about the eyes watching her, Myka feels like she is alone in a room singing to no one.

It's funny how

Even now

Myka starts up. Helena's eyes show no recognition of the song she's singing. But the voice singing it is wonderful to Helena's ears. Myka sounded like she really believed the words she was singing to the crowd. Pain in her voice and not breaking her face to smile. They locked eyes again.

I never said I was perfect

But you can take me home

As the song ended with their eyes still locked, Helena knew Myka was trying to tell her the words were meant for her. Helena couldn't help but dip her head at the thought with a blush on her cheeks. Taking the last sip of her drink, Helena waved at the bartender and ordered another. Myka turned around to talk to her drummer and Helena couldn't help but check out the very nice ass that was shown her way in the tight jeans Myka was wearing. Clearing her throat when Myka turned back around, Helena just looked up at Myka from her seat. A full on smirk on her face this time, Myka started up the next song without taking her eyes off Helena from the stage.

All I want to get is, A little bit closer

All I want to know is, Can you come a little closer

Helena knows now without a doubt Myka is trying to get her attention. This is a song she knows. Heard it on the radio driving around. As Myka sings Helena sits back in her chair, runs her hand through her hair and lays it to the side of her as if she's saving a seat for someone to sit cuddled to her. The slouching nonchalant way Helena positioned herself threatens to send Myka into a frenzy even while still on the stage. With knowing in her eyes, Myka smiles while ending the song. As claps come from the audience Myka says "Thanks. I'll be behind the bar." With that, she takes her guitar off and gets off stage. Walking to the back of the bar, Myka keeps her back turned to the woman she couldn't take her eyes off while on stage. Suddenly an English accent startles her from behind.

"You sang wonderfully." Said with a sultry voice and accent almost to die for. Myka grabs the bar she's standing in front of so as not to fall down when her knees grow weak. Helena notices the change in posture Myka took and smiles to herself. With a sigh Myka turns around slowly hoping it's not the eyes she got lost in on stage. Oh fuck. I am done for. Eyes meet. Myka still hasn't let go of the bar behind her and Helena grips the one she is leaning on just a little tighter. She's even more beautiful up close Helena says in her head. Myka is the first to break the eye contact. "I'm Myka. I own this bar. Can I help you?" She attempts to say casually being a good business woman.

Helena smiles now, "Own? Well I didn't know you could get sexier. However, you just did." Yeah, awesome. Come on to her in the first sentence. Whats wrong with you!

Myka dips her head down with a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, I own this little 'gin joint'. What can I do for you…?" Trying to get a name out of the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. With her balance finally in check, Myka extends a hand to the lady at the bar.

"Helena." Taking her outstretched hand, Helena smiles until her breath is taken away at the sensation she feels grow all over her body from her hand touching Mykas.

Myka takes her other hand from behind the bar and walks forward a step to lean against the front bar closer to Helena. Feeling the warmth from Helenas hand, Myka holds on a few seconds too long. They slowly let go at the same time as they find each others eyes again.

No smiles, no smirks this time. Just pure questioning in the eyes of both ladies as they can't look away.

A throat clears next to them and they both look at the source. "Myka, I need to grab more glasses. I need to get past." The bartender says.

"Right." Myka turns and walks past him to the end of the bar near the back of the room where it is almost quiet and dark.

Helena orders a third drink. This time it's just a shot of tequila. After downing her shot, Helena walks to the end of the bar to join Myka. Nervous now, Myka downs her own shot before Helena can reach her.

"You really did sing beautifully up there. Do you do it every night?" Helena is trying to ask so as not to jump the bar and kiss Myka right there.

Myka hears none of it. All she can manage to do is stare at the opening in Helena's blue button up shirt that has exposed a sliver of the breasts that look so perfect right now. Snapping herself out of it, Myka can only manage to 'huh?' back at Helena.

A giggle brings Myka fully out of her trance. Bringing her eyes up to Helena's she knows she was caught staring. The flirty look in Myka's eyes tells Helena they are on the same page right now. "I was asking about your singing but I can see you have other things on your mind." Helena says in a voice that is almost screaming sex to Myka.

With a cock of Myka's head she tries to look at Helena like she doesn't know what the woman is talking about. Doesn't work though. Helena reaches forward and grabs a stiff hand of Myka's. Pulling it closer to her sliding across the bar, Both Myka and Helena's breath hitch at the same time when a single finger of Mykas is pressed onto the very breast she was staring at a second ago.

"I uh…..I own the apartment upstairs if you want to drink for free." Myka managed to get out just loud enough that Helena only heard the first part about the apartment upstairs. With just a movement of lacing her fingers through Mykas, Helena was giving her answer. Show me. Myka didn't bother to let go of Helena's hand. As it happened, she has taken them to the end of the bar where the stairs to her apartment were hidden. Both ladies still feeling the rush of heat from each other as Myka opened the door that would lead up to her living room.

They reached the top stair and Helena gasped. It was beautiful and dimly lit. Like Myka was waiting to take someone to her couch and had set the mood. "Myka…." It came out as a whisper but it was all that was needed. Before their hands had even parted Myka had her lips on Helena's. Without warning Helena was being turned and pushed to the couch by the widow. The neon from the bar sign outside shone through and illuminated Myka's skin. Helena snapped back into herself and took hold of Myka like she needed to be held up. When she felt the back of her legs hit the couch Helena dropped and pulled Myka up to straddle her hips. Lips never parting long enough to say a word, Myka starts to unbutton Helena's shirt. Helena however has other plans for what Myka should be doing. Grabbing her wrists, Helena puts them above their heads. With fire in her eyes, Helena grabs Myka around the ass and lifts her high enough to lay her on the couch under her. Myka takes her legs and wraps them around Helena's back so there was no choice but for Helena to grind into her as she lay on top. The moan that comes from Helena causes Myka to watch the face above her. Eyes closed, Helena can't help but feel the ecstasy start to run through her body.

Helena runs her hand down Myka's arms and captures her lips again. Kissing her with such force it's surprising for both woman. Like they are both trying to drink each other and just can't get enough yet. It's Helena who breaks first. Holding herself above Myka, she just stares down at her. Thinking about the last time she was in the position. It didn't end well because she ended up with a kid. But Myka wasn't a man. And no one was forcing this while knowing they belong with someone else. As Myka looked up at Helena she took a chance. Raising a hand to cup Helena's cheek, Myka didn't know what to think. When Helena leaned into her touch she knew. Myka knew this wasn't going to be a normal one night stand. Suddenly Helena grinded down into Myka again. Myka was caught so off guard she couldn't help the "fuuuck" that left her lips.

"If you insist darling" Helena breathed into Mykas ear.

Rocking them up, Helena thought she was going to take charge. Then Myka grabbed what was left of Helena's buttoned shirt and ripped it off. Hearing the buttons tear and clatter on the floor, no one cared. Myka brought her face to the top of Helenas bra and with no hands nudged it down far enough to take an already erect nipple into her mouth. As Helena gasped from the heat of Mykas mouth, her hands found their way to the back of Myka's shirt. With one hand she grabbed Mykas shirt and started to lift it as to tell Myka to take it off. With the other she was unclasping her own bra for Myka to have full access. Slowly, Myka leaned up and worked her shirt off exposing a white lace bra that covered her boobs very nicely. All Helena could do was stare because the bra was seethrough. Hands found their way to cup Helenas breast but it didn't snap Helena out of her trance. Myka smirked softly. It was Mykas turn to take charge. Taking both of Helena's nipples into her palm, Myka started to massage them in unison. Helena closed her eyes at the touch this time. Arching up into Myka's touch, Helena felt the core of her stomach start the once familiar pull down to the core of her body. With her senses returning to her surroundings, Helena opens her eyes to realize Myka's bra is still on. With a twitch of her fingers on the clasp of the bra, it becomes undone. Helena slides it down Mykas arms til they are touching hands on Helena's naked chest. The connection sends something firing through Myka. A quick jerk of her hands and the bra is on the floor and her hands are pressed back on Helena's bare breasts with nipples between her fingers so she can keep a light squeeze on them.

Helena tries to look at the half naked woman sitting on top of her but is instead met with lips and such passion that all thought is gone. Helena make contact with Mykas skin and starts to run her hands up Mykas sids and around her her back to pull her closer. The kiss breaks as Myka gasp at the slow movement and presses her forehead to Helena. When Helena comes back in to kiss Myka she is met with her fingers instead.

"Wait." Myka says as she moves back and off of Helena. Grabbing a hand, Myka pulls Helena up and leads her to the bedroom at the back. Myka has a plan now. She also has her lube and lotions in her nightstand. Hands still locked, Myka turns Helena around and pushes her down on the bed. With her free hand Myka takes pleasure in the fact that Helena is wearing pants with no zipper or button to undo. Releasing Helenas hand, Myka drags it down Heleas torso. Lingering around the flat between her breasts. Breathing shallow to keep her mind where it is, Helena just let's every sense feel Myka's hand on the way down. Inching down, Myka circles Helenas belly button with her middle finger as she waves 'no' to Helena who looks down and tries to sit up on her elbows to watch. With both hands on the waist of Helena's pants, Myka debates to herself for a quick second about if she wants to take the panties off at the same time. Nope. Slowly, carefully, and almost painfully Myka starts to slide off the black pants Helena is wearing. Kneeling down so her head is just above Helenas knees, Myka looks straight up the flat of Helena's stomach to the bottom swell of perfect boobs sitting at the ready for her touch. Pants at mid thigh, Myka lifts herself up and leans over Helena to take her left nipple into her flat on Helena's legs Myka keeps sliding them down slow. Unable to take both motions at once, Helena takes her right hand and presses Myka further onto her nipple aching for more contact. Opening her mouth all the way this time, Myka takes the whole nipple into her mouth and pushes the black pants to the ground. Once free of her pants Helena brings her legs around Mykas back trying to get contact. Myka isn't having it though.

Breaking contact with Helenas boob Myka reinforces how things are going to go. "Uh uh." grabbing both of Helenas legs from around her she places them back on the ground. "Scoot back." It came out as an almost growl but all command.

Helena did as told. Still with her lace baby blue panties on, she felt exposed to a degree. Then realized Myka still had her pants on. "Kind of unfair how I'm almost naked and you still have pants on, love." Helena couldn't help herself when saying that. Taking her right hand and trailing a single finger at the hem of her lace undies to tease Myka. Neither wanted to rush this, but both wanted to stop dancing around the part they wanted most. To feel the other around their fingers as they brought the other to the ecstasy promised from the position they were in.

Myka half lowered her head down towards Helena so her curls fell around her face.I light smile tugging at her lips, Myka slowly pulled the button of her jeans until the pop and then did the same with her zipper. Turning around, Myka stuck out her ass some and started to pull her jeans off. Giving Helena a proper view of what she was checking out on stage this time. Once they were fully off, Myka turned back around crawled onto the bed and up until she was on all fours above Helenas body. Hair now hanging free in front of Helena, she ran her hands freely through the silken curls.

Looking dead into Myka's eyes Helena couldn't help herself. "You are so beautiful." She breathes before pulling lightly on the curls in her fingers to bring Myka down on top of her for a kiss. Crashing together both women forgot where they were and everything was just their mouths dancing in heated kiss after kiss. Helena snaked a hand around Myka's head to keep lips together as the other found it's way down Myka's back and cupped her ass perfectly. They moaned into each others mouth at the same time. They felt so good together. Like everything was coming to head after they had been in love for years. But they had just met that night. Not even 45 minutes before actually. Helena slides a leg up and presses into Myka's center. Another moan escapes from Myka's lips. Helena releases her grip on Myka's head and pushes into her back instead to bring her neck to her lips. Nipping at Mykas collar, Helena feels the rush again. Myka rocks back onto Helena's thigh harder this time. Picking her knee up and over Helenas leg, she almost rams it into the apex of Helena's legs. Feeling the wetness seep out from under blue lace underwear, Myka's head drops to Helena's shoulder. It's warm against her skin and leaves her wanting to feel more. Both women grind against each other at the same time now. The hand Helena had on Myka's ass pressing her harder into the leg she has up. But it's not what she wants either. Myka is the first to move. Taking Helena's hand from her back she laces their fingers and raises them above Helenas head touching the headboard. The other hand lands just below Helenas navel and starts to slide, palm down, into the lace underwear Helena is still wearing. Breath starts to get faster as Helena's every sense is on edge as she watches Myka's eyes dripping with want at this moment. Right there is where she wants her. Wanting someone like this is something she never thought she would have again. Myka was going too slow for her now. Grabbing her wrist, Helena plunged Myka further as she spread her legs as far as they would go to allow access to the very wet part of her body she wanted touched.

Myka's eyes closed half way but never left Helenas. Feeling the wetness of Helenas slippery clit just below her fingers caused her to let out a breathy moan she was holding back. "Helena you're so wet…" Managed to come out in the process.

It wasn't enough for Helena though. She pushed Myka further down so as to tell her where she wanted her but wasn't going to say it out loud. Instead Myka just lifted her fingers a bit in order to avoid going through the folds of Helena's very wet pussy. A smirk blushed on both women. Myka flattened out her hand and pushed her knee against the back as hard as she could. Feeling the wetness sprawl out past her palm made Myka snap back to what she wanted to do. Taking her hand away from the one above Helenas head she took the right nipple in her fingers as she grabbed the left with her mouth. In unison she was twirling both softly. Letting go and trailing her tongue around each nipple before starting to move both hands. Helena bucked her hips to keep contact with Mykas hand but it was no use. Sitting back on heels Myka grabbed the slim sides of Helenas panties and slid them up and off of her legs. Laying back on top, Helena then flipped them over. Doing the same thing to Myka so they were both naked now.

Helena now on top she dipped her fingers in her own wetness and trailed it from Myka's breast to the top of her navel. Licking the wetness off of Myka she didn't stop at her boobs but kept going all the way to her jaw before sucking on her pulse point. Taking her hands and pulling both of Myka's legs up as far as they would go to her chest Helena grind into Myka again. this time clits exposed and rubbing together. First time soft, then with a little more urgency the next few times. Myka wasn't happy with this pace and instead wrapped her legs around Helena's hips and stopped her. Kissing Helena slowly Myka took a hand and brought it to her own wet clit and rubbed. Helena feeling this pushed down just a little to help Myka rub harder. Leaning onto one arm, Helena then took the free hand and slid it down between them to feel Myka work. Rubbing harder and starting to get faster, Myka's breathing was starting to hitch a little and a slight shake was working it's way in. As if on cue, Helena lifted her hips and slid two fingers to Myka's opening. Rimming the outside waiting for Myka to nod just a little to allow entrance. Going slow, Helena slid into Myka just up to her second knuckle. Mykas eyes fell back and her hips reached up to pull Helena deeper. Once fully into Myka, Helena pumped twice before curling her fingers into the spot she could feel getting more rigid as Myka worked her clit harder. Done letting Myka play around Helena let go of the other hand and propped herself up. Sliding her hand onto Myka's she stopped her. Twisted her hand around and brought it to her own clit. The touch making Helena lose her rhythm and her head to fall to Myka's shoulder. No one had ever had that effect on her before. Man or woman. Myka felt the shift in Helena as she started to move her fingers in circles on the hard nub she was resting on.

"Oh god. Fuck. That feel ss...sso good." Helena managed to stutter before she regained control of her hand and pump into Myka once again. Myka knew she was hooked on this woman as first sight, but to hear her falling apart at her touch was making her wetness grow. She didn't even know that was possible. Faster circles around Helena's clit now. Flicking every few to feel the shake that broke through Helenas body above her. Myka stopped. Helena's eyes flew open in a silent plea for her to keep going. Myka squeezed Helena's hips and with one movement she flipped them over. Smiling to Helena she licked the tips of the fingers that had just been on her clit. "I want to taste you" Myka said while peering down into Helenas perfect eyes. Taking her fingers out of Myka, Helena was giving her permission. Kissing from her lips down her neck and stopping to ravish the boobs she found almost perfect, Myka didn't want this to end. Sucking on both nipples again for a few seconds each, Myka started to make her way down again. Licking and sucking her way down each side of Helena's flat stomach. When she reached her goal the sweet smell of a woman's wet vagina filled her nostrils. Every woman was different but it was still one of her favorite smells in the world. Helena's filled her with something she hadn't felt before. True want. Almost a need to taste it on her lips and tongue. Taking one hand up Helena's body to grab a hand they laced together as hips came up to meet lips. Myka kissed her way into Helena's folds. Down to the middle near her opening and then licking up to her clit with a firm taste had her moaning when she came back to suck on the hard nub she had just run over. Taking her teeth and brushing them along the outside and then up just light enough to send a shiver down Helena's spine. For Helena to feel it in every inch of her body. A flick of the tip of her tongue and Helena's knees shot up to spread her legs wider for more of Myka to touch. Taking a second to enjoy the view before her, Myka sighed. It was perfect, every inch of Helena was perfect. Tongue on the tip of her lips Myka ran her whole face through the wet of Helenas pussy. Nose then lips and tongue hit clit one after the other. Helena's back arched up and her hand squeezed Myka's like she was holding on for dear life.

Without warning Myka plunged a single finger into Helenas opening. Taking clit into her mouth she sucked harder this time while she pumped lightly. Helena's head came up to see for herself the woman driving her mad between her legs. Myka looked up with eyes of black and Helena slammed her head back down. This wasn't feeling like a one night stand to either of them now. It was slow and more calculating. Not rushed and just in need of someone to touch them for a few minutes.

Myka hummed into Helena and slipped a second finger in. This time bucking her hips into the contact, Helena gasped for more. "Harder Myka. Fuck, please!" Pulling Myka by the hair from her clit, Helena was done letting Myka be the only one to have fun. She wanted them to cum together. Myka felt her hair being pulled and looked up at the pleading look from eyes above. Without a word Myka slid up while her hand still worked into Helena. Kissing Myka to taste herself on the lips that were driving her wild, Helena cupped Mykas apex. Not going in just yet put palming her clit and folds together to get a feel for it against her hand. Pushing forward and then sliding back through the wet, Helena reentered Myka with two fingers. Both woman gasped because at the same time Myka slid a third into Helena. Now they rocked their hips at the same time. Deeper than they thought they could go like this. Each woman was feeling the pull take hold. They started to lose control of the rhythm at the same time. Heads dropped to shoulders and the breathing against necks caused the sweat to fully form on their brows.

"Oh fuck Myka. Don't never stop." Helena was panting.

Myka was grunting and half screaming. A flick of Helena's thumb over Myka's clit sent gasps and moans out of Myka that she longed to hear again.

Both women tightened and pushed at the same time. Helping the other ride out the sweetness and intensity of their orgasm together. Rocking and panting both women rolled at the same time. Not pulling their hands out yet they just squeezed hands between their thighs. Grinding in again as the aftershocks took over. Staring and not moving for as long as they could before they got cold.

This being Myka's home, Helena went to move first. Taking her hand out of Myka and flexing her fingers. Stiff from being in the same position for almost an hour. "I should probably go." It wasn't said to end the night. It was said because she didn't want it to end. There wasn't a smile on Helenas or Myka's face. Both women felt different now. Almost like this was where they belonged. In each others arms a safeness took over somehow.

Without saying a word, Myka pulled her hand away as well and placed it on Helenas hip. "You really don't have to go." Placing a small kiss on Helenas lips to say please.

Knowing that after tonight she would have to go back to the Warehouse, Helena didn't get up. Instead she scooted closer to Myka and wrapped her arms around her small body and kissed her deeply before they got under the covers, still naked, and spent the night wrapped in each others arms.

End.? ;)


End file.
